


Gently

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Father Nature, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rituals, Stiles Stilinski needs the bite, mother moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott and Stiles had an argument. Now Stiles is dying. Is there a way to safe him?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 23
Kudos: 183
Collections: 101 Ways to Kill Scott McCall





	Gently

»Mister Hale?«

Peter nodded and turned away from the window that let him look at the Preserve towards the nurse that had stepped into the waiting room.

»You can see him now,« the young woman told him while looking at him with pity in her eyes.

Peter took a deep breath.

»How is he?« He wanted to know.

The nurse shrugged.

»Doctor Sawyer isn't sure if he will survive the night. He said to tell you if you knew about alternative cures you should try them as soon as possible. They couldn't hurt him more than he already is,« she said calmly.

Peter's heart stopped for a beat before it started to race. He paled and he had a hard time keeping his eyes from flashing blue.

He knew Scott had been the cause of Stiles' injuries. They had argued and Scott had pushed him so hard, he had broken nearly all of Stiles' ribs and shoved them partly into his lungs. There was not a chance in hell that Scott would give Stiles the bite or that Stiles would accept it from him. Not now, not ever.

The Sheriff was dealing with the fallout seemingly without caring that it was his son who was on death's bed. Peter knew he just couldn't cope with his son dying in the same hospital bed his mother had died in.

The born wolf knew what he had to do and he really hoped Stiles would forgive him.

»I will be with Stiles shortly,« he told the nurse and left the room at a fast pace. 

Once outside of the security camera's range Peter let himself be overcome by the change. He hit the ground on four paws running and made his way to the Nemeton. 

Peter had known for quite a while that Alan Deaton and Scott McCall had stolen the Hale's Alpha Spark. They had poisoned Cora and when Derek had given it up for her instead of returning to Derek after a while it had gone to Scott, strengthening the fake spark Deaton had given him.

He had talked to Stiles about it but Stiles had thought the possible repercussions, namely Scott's death, were too much. Peter had acquiesced. He loved Stiles too much to lose him over an argument over Scott McCall. Now though things were quite different. The supposed True Alpha had critically injured Peter's mate. He was quite possibly dying.

Everything Peter needed was stashed in the root cellar at the Nemeton. He pulled out the ritual knife, herbs, and candles. He took the knife, cut his hand open, and painted the runes he needed in his blood onto the Nemeton's stump. When he was ready, he lit the candles and burned the herbs before petitioning Mother Moon, Father Nature, and the Nemeton for Stiles' life, the stolen Alpha Spark, and the Hale territory. 

He was kneeling in front of the stump, the candles flickered in the wind, and finally were extinguished. In the moonless night, Peter suddenly felt eyes on him. Still, he stayed kneeling naked in front of the Nemeton's stump. 

»Peter Hale … finally one of your family comes to right what is wrong in the territory,« a male voice whispered.

»Do you wish to bear the burden of the Alpha Spark again, Peter William Hale?« This voice was female and sounded sweet like honey.

»Anything for my mate, Mother Moon, Father Nature. I wish to do right by my family's territory. It is my birthright and for far too long I let my sister decree how I handle my duties. So please help me to right what is wrong,« he pleaded.

The voices spoke in a language long forgotten by men but Peter was no man, he was a wolf and he felt the words echo in his bones. He felt himself change yet his wolf was stronger than it was ever before. He felt healthy and hale in a way he had never been before. 

The female voice urged him to run towards the hospital.

Peter followed his instincts. He had barely reached the woods near the hospital when he heard Scott furiously muttering about his stupid best friend who could never do as he was told and who was dying now because of Peter and how Scott obviously now had to kill Stiles because he couldn't let him become wolf because he had always said he wanted to stay human.

When Peter heard him move towards the hospital together with the words 'kill Stiles' he saw red. Literally.

He sprang forward and his massive jaws closed around Scott's head and he ripped it clean off. The rest of his former beta was ripped apart and pissed on in short order.

Peter felt power burning under his skin. 

He howled into the night as bright light and warmth gathered around him and burned the sick out of his Alpha Spark. 

He blinked away the sparkles the light made dance in front of his eyes. The warmth settled into his bones and Peter howled his gratitude at the moon before he shifted back to human and slipped into the clothes he had left underneath a nearby bush. With fast steps, Peter walked towards the staircase and ran up towards the second story where Stiles was housed.

When he stepped into the room he knew he didn't have much time. Stiles was so pale and only the ventilator kept him breathing. His moles stood out starkly against the pale sickness of his skin. His ribs were wrapped in thick bandages and were designed to keep them in place. Blood and other things dripped through an IV into Stiles' veins. 

Not one member of their pack was here. Peter guessed Scott had probably forbidden them to come. 

Slowly he stepped towards the bed and studied the broken body of his mate. There were more bandages. Scott seemed to have done more damage than Peter had realized. He took a deep breath and gently stroked the side of Stiles' face. He pushed his blood-soaked curls back and kissed his temple.

»I won't let you die, baby boy. I can't lose you,« he murmured before he gently pulled the scrubs away from Stiles' side. He studied it before he changed his mind. His hands carefully lifted Stiles' wrist, he kissed the skin and his red eyes shone brightly in the darkness of the room. Half a heartbeat later his fangs gently parted the skin on Stiles' wrist, changing his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
